


If You Want My Body

by Wle0416



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Malex Cupid 2021, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Michael and Alex can't keep their hands to themselves after Michael's provocative dancing at a party.Day 2 of Malex Cupid 2021.Dialogue Prompt: “The more I look at you, the more I think we need to leave.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	If You Want My Body

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Rod Stewart classic 'Da You Think I'm Sexy?'. 
> 
> I don't write smut, guys. But I tried! 🥴

“So, then I said, ‘If you didn’t want to pay extra, you should have kept your hands to yourself!’”

The booming laughter that emits through the fire hall is almost deafening, and Alex thinks some people are laughing much harder than is necessary, but he loves seeing this side of Michael. And he loves that Michael fits in so well with his colleagues and their families, who have adopted Michael into the extended military family with open arms.

Right now, Michael is standing in front of a table of about fifteen people, recounting some story about an overzealous client at the junkyard years ago, and it’s like watching a stand-up comedian with the way he demands everyone’s attention.

It’s his commanding officer’s 35th wedding anniversary. And after four hours of good food, better drinks, and decent company, the party is winding down, but Michael seems to just be getting started.

“Your Michael is hilarious!”

Alex peers over his shoulder to see the woman of the evening Catrina Bishop hovering over his chair. She’s a stunning woman who is way too nice to be married to her hard-ass husband. Catrina’s the main reason Alex and Michael are even there.

“Yeah, he’s something,” Alex offers up glibly, sipping on his watered-down rum and coke.

The music picks up then, some fast-paced dance song that has Catrina and half the people Michael is entertaining up on their feet and heading to the small dance floor in front of the DJ set-up.

Catrina grabs Michael’s hand and pulls him along, though Alex can tell he has no interest in following. He throws Alex a ‘save me’ look over his shoulder, but Alex just raises his glass to him and smiles back smugly.

Michael isn’t a good dancer by any means, but he can find the rhythm easy enough and keep up with the person he’s dancing with. That night alone, Michael has danced with several wives, while Alex has preferred to stay in his seat.

There’s only a small crowd left at this point, and all eyes are on the dance floor, and Michael seems to sense it, making sure to really live up to the moment by moving his hips obscenely and twirling Catrina around like they’re on Dancing With the Stars.

Alex’s eyes stay firmly glued to Michael’s ass, which looks good enough to eat in the crisp blue jeans he’s wearing. His button-down has had a few buttons undone all evening, but he seems to have let a couple more buttons free, as Alex sees the flashes of chest hair every time Michael turns in his direction.

Once Catrina has found a gaggle of her friends to dance with, Michael stays on the dance floor but turns, so he’s facing Alex. And he’s putting on a goddamn show.

He’s all hips and thrusts, hands nestled on his hips and on beat to the thudding of the next pop song. His curls are bouncing, and his eyes are dark and laser-focused on Alex. When he starts to nibble on his lower lip, Alex mimics him and bites down on his.

Michael motions for Alex to join him, and he thinks about it for a second. Michael looks so beautiful and inviting, and he would love to march over there and grind his hips against Michael’s and run his hands through his unruly curls. But this is a work party, and Alex doesn’t need to be the talk of the base on Monday morning.

So, he stays seated and continues to enjoy the view, glancing around once or twice to see if anyone else is picking up on what Michael is putting down on the dancefloor. He can feel his cock starting to throb in his slacks, but it’s not enough to notice unless you were really close to him and staring directly at his crotch.

He lets Michael continue to tease for another song before he crooks his pointer finger at him and beckons him over. Michael walks over ridiculously slow like he’s on a runaway. And it’s absurd and not even the slightest bit sexy, but Alex thinks he might be falling a little bit more in love with him each step he takes.

“See something you like, Captain Manes?” Michael hisses out as he stands in front of Alex, waiting for him to stand.

Alex takes one last long gulp of his drink before standing up to meet him at eye-level. “The more I look at you, the more I think we need to leave.”

Michael smirks, and Alex almost kisses it off his lips. “Lead the way.”

They quickly make their way around the room to say goodbye, which is relatively easy with the smaller crowd. Catrina insists they come by their house for a late-night hang out, but Michael makes up an excuse about an early shift at the auto shop, and Catrina pouts for a few minutes before pulling both men into a hug and kissing their foreheads.

When they finally get outside to Michael’s truck, Alex goes to get into the passenger seat when he feels Michael on his back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him back into his body. Alex lets his head fall back onto Michael’s shoulder, exposing his neck to Michael, who immediately begins to pepper it with wet kisses.

Alex instinctively starts to grind against Michael’s jeans, reaching behind him to run his hands through Michael’s hair.

They’re in a darkened area of the lot, and there isn’t a soul outside, but Alex abruptly pulls away after a few seconds and whirls around to face Michael. “We can’t do this here. What if someone comes out?”

Michael doesn’t seem to hear Alex even though they’re inches apart and goes back to sucking on Alex’s neck, pulling a groan out of him. He swallows the next moan with his lips, kissing Alex deeply and not even bothering to be gentle. While his tongue roams around Alex’s mouth, his hands start to grasp Alex through his pants, rubbing his palm against his hard-on in a circular motion.

“Baby, please,” Alex breathes out between kisses. He looks around to make sure they continue to be alone and figures that with their location, they’d have time to hide in the truck if anyone left the hall soon, so he gives in to the feel of Michael and abandons any thoughts he has of stopping.

He unzips his pants, and Michael pulls his dick out and teases the head with his thumb before squatting down to take Alex in his mouth. The warmth of his mouth overwhelms Alex, and he bites into his fist to keep himself from crying out.

Michael works his hand in tandem with his mouth, head bobbing back and forth, and Alex almost cums just from the sight of it. Michael doesn’t usually start off blowing him this fast, but he seems to understand this needs to be quick and filthy, and Alex doesn’t hate it.

“Michael, Michael,” he croaks out, as he feels himself getting closer to the point of no return.

Michael abruptly pulls his mouth off while keeping pace with his hand and rises up to lick his way into Alex’s mouth. As soon as Alex tastes himself on Michael’s tongue and begins to suck on it, his orgasm overtakes him, and he starts cumming on Michael’s hand and the pavement below.

They kiss through all the aftershocks, and once Alex comes back down from his orgasm high, he starts to fiddle with Michael’s belt, but Michael moves his hands away.

“Come on. I want to return the favor.”

Michael kisses his way from the side of Alex’s mouth to his ear. “Only way I wanna cum is inside you in our bed.”

Alex groans as Michael tucks him back neatly into his trousers and gives him one last tantalizing kiss before rounding the truck to get in the driver’s seat. Alex makes a mental note to text Catrina tomorrow and thank her again for a fabulous time as he climbs inside the truck, counting the seconds until they get back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! 😊


End file.
